A lasting love
by ICanHearPokemon'sVoices
Summary: Zexion wants to propose to Demyx, so he asks Marluxia for his help. Unfortunately, Zexion was not ready for his kind of proposing. Zemyx for Zemyx day! R and R, please. Contains blushing and singing Zexion.


A lasting love

**Happy Zemyx day everyone! :D I'm doing this one shot to celebrate it and it does have Marly in it since it IS the year of Marly. Anyway, I don't own the song "One in a million" by Bosson.**

**Read and Review, please. :3**

* * *

_A midnight walk and ask him_

_In the Grey Area_

_Just outright ask him_

Zexion stared at the small list he had made, mulling over his three possibilities.

_Demyx is scared of the dark. _The Schemer thought as he crossed out the first item and just as quickly crossed out the second. _In front of everyone? No way._

Zexion stared at the last point.

_Outright? No._

Zexion shook his head as he crossed out the last item.

_I want to do something special for him._

He sighed, resting his chin in his hand.

_But what? Should I ask Marluxia? He seemed to do okay with Vexen…._

"Ba, ba."

Zexion looked down when he felt a tugging at his cloak and saw a two-year-old Zemyx watching him.

"Hey, Zem-Zem. What are you doing here and not taking a nap?" Zexion lifted up his son and placed him on his lap. "Did you sneak out again?"

"Zem-Zem!" A familiar voice yelled. "Zem, where are you? ! You're supposed to be taking a nap!"

"I'll take that as a yes." Zexion replied as his door opened and a frantic Demyx stood at the threshold.

"There you are, Zem! I was worried Marly got you!" Demyx took Zemyx from Zexion and hugged him. "Thanks for finding him, Zexy."

"He came to me." Zexion shrugged. "Guess he wanted to see his mom."

"Well, it's time for bed, mister!" Demyx walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. "And this time you're gonna take a nap or I'm gonna chain you down~!"

Zexion smiled a little at the joke before he looked back at the paper on his desk.

_I guess Marluxia will have to do…_

* * *

Zexion sighed as he stared at Marluxia's door. He had never gone too deep into Marluxia territory and he now hated the smell of flowers.

"Um, Marluxia." Zexion knocked on the flower lover's door. "Marluxia, are you there?"

Marluxia opened the door and looked at Zexion.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need some help….."

"With what?" Marluxia looked suspicious, wondering what the great Schemer could possibly need help with.

"I want to do something….for Demyx…"

"What, is it his birthday again?"

"Not that." Zexion looked around before he motioned for Marluxia to lean closer, which the pink-haired Nobody reluctantly did, and whispered something to him.

"Oooh, that~!" Marluxia happily clapped his hands together. "I'll definitely help with that! Now, come in, come in."

Marluxia moved to the side, allowing Zexion into his room.

"We have a lot to plan! First off, you want to do something original, like mine. So, I have an idea."

"Please, don't let it be too elaborate. I want something simple, but something he'll like."

"I know. You…." Marluxia swished his hips from side to side. "Shall serenade Demyx."

"S-serenade?"

"Yes. And you'll have to wear a tux…." Marluxia looked pensive as he thought about what Zexion needed.

"A…what?"

"And a song….a romantic song…."

"Romantic…? Oh, no, you don't understand, Marluxia. I can't be romantic. Demyx takes care of that."

"You've never been romantic? !" Marluxia looked at Zexion in shock. "Then we shall have to start off immediately with the song! Now, what were your thoughts when you first met Demyx?"

Zexion stared at the ground as he tried to remember the day he had first met Demyx.

"Well…it was indescribable what I felt that day, but it seemed almost like he was an answer to my prayer for love….and he was almost like…I felt like he was one in a mill- -what are you doing?"

Marluxia looked up from whatever he was writing and smiled.

"Writing a song."

"How can I telling you what I first felt when I met Demyx help you write a song?"

"Oh, let's see…" Marluxia cleared his throat before he began to sing. "I always will remember how I felt that day; A feelin' indescribable to me. I always knew there was an answer for my prayer. And you, you're the one, the one for me. Oooh…."

Marluxia stared at Zexion almost as if challenging him to disagree with what he had, but Zexion smiled a little.

"Oh, you're good."

* * *

"Okay, so now that we have a song, how are you going to present it to your little lover boy?"

"Well, I was….thinking that maybe….I'd sing it beneath his window…."

Marluxia stared at the Schemer for a few seconds before he suddenly burst into laughter.

"Like a roadside Romeo? ! Hahaha, that's priceless! Oh my Mansex~!"

Zexion glanced away as he faintly blushed.

"It's not funny….I'm serious."

"Oh, I know that!" Marluxia chuckled as he finally managed to calm down. "Sorry, sorry. I shouldn't laugh. Ahem. Anyway, do you want some background music? I know a few people who would hide in some bushes…"

"Just two. One for guitar and one for keyboard."

"Done and done." Marluxia smiled. "When are you doing this?"

"Tonight."

"Have the required thing?"

"Xigbar's getting it for me."

"Good. Now, let's keep practicing that song…"

* * *

"Do I really have to wear this?" Zexion fumbled with the tie on his tux, trying to find a way to make it feel comfortable.

"Yes, now stop messing with it." Marluxia put the Schemer's hands by his sides. "You look good. Axel and I will hide in the bushes nearby. When you're ready, give the signal."

Zexion nodded and watched as the flower lover and Axel walked away. He sighed and looked up at the window that was a meter or so above him.

_Okay, let's get this over with…_

"H-hey, Demyx! Demyx, are you in your room?"

After a few seconds of waiting, Zexion thought maybe Demyx was asleep, but just as he was about to give up and leave, the blonde appeared at the window, looking down at the Schemer in confusion.

"What are you doing down there, Zexy? And why are you wearing that?"

"I want to ask you something, Demyx."

"Okay, shoot." Demyx leaned against the windowsill, watching Zexion. "What is it?"

"Not now." Zexion shook his head. "I first want to sing you a song."

"A…song?" Demyx cocked his head.

"Yes. A song…for you." Zexion made a motion behind his back and the two Nobody hiding nearby instantly began to play.

Demyx looked around, wondering where the music was coming from, but looked back at Zexion when he heard the Schemer begin to sing.

"You're one in a million. Ohhh. Now, you're one in a million. Ohhh,"

Zexion blushed a little as put his hand against his chest, swinging his other out to the side.

"Sometimes love can hit you everyday. Sometimes you can fall for everyone you see, but only one can really make me stay. A sign from the sky said to me, you're one in a million; you're once in a lifetime. You made me discover one of the stars above us."

Zexion pointed to the sky above and Demyx also looked up, staring at the countless stars blinking in the night sky.

"You're one in a million; you're once in a lifetime. You made me discover one of the stars above us. I've been looking for that special one and I've been searching for someone to give my love. When I thought that all the hope was gone, a smile, there you were and I was gone."

Demyx stared down at Zexion again and gave a smile as he leaned against the windowsill again.

"I always will remember how I felt that day, a feelin' indescribable to me. I always knew there was an answer for my prayer; and you, you're the one, the one for me. You're one in a million; you're once in a lifetime. You made me discover one of the stars above us. You're one in a million; you're once in a lifetime. You made me discover one of the stars above us."

Demyx had never known that his boyfriend could sing so beautifully and he was glad that he could hear someone else's voice other than his own.

"You're one in a million; you're once in a lifetime. You made me discover one of the stars above us. You're one in a million; you're once in a lifetime. You made me discover one of the stars above us. In the beginning I was cool and everything was possible. They tried to catch me but it was impossible. No one could hurt me, it was my game. Until I met you baby and you were the same,"

Zexion smiled a little as he noticed that the stupid, lovesick grin had not left the blonde's face and he enjoyed that clueless grin Demyx had on like nothing else in the world mattered.

"And when you didn't want me I wanted you because the funny thing about it is I liked the show, I like it when it's difficult. I like it when it's hard. Then you know it's worth it, that you found your heart."

He also enjoyed the fact that Kingdom Hearts shown in the blonde's sea-green eyes even when he wasn't near it and it almost seemed to prove that Demyx had his own heart.

"Find your heart! Ooaaah! Woooaah! Woooooaaah! Woah! Woah! You're one in a million; you're once in a lifetime. You made me discover one of the stars above us. You're one in a million; you're once in a lifetime. You made me discover one of the stars above us."

Zexion closed his eyes, already lost in the song.

"You're one in a million; you're once in a lifetime. You made me discover one of the stars above us. You're one in a million; you're once in a lifetime. You made me discover one of the stars above us. You're one in a million. Ohhh,"

The Schemer opened his eyes, noticing that the blonde was still watching him with tears in his eyes.

"You're one in a million."

"Th-that was beautiful, Zexy…"

"I'm not finished yet." Zexion cleared his throat slightly as he knelt down on one knee and Demyx gasped as he realized what he was about to do.

Demyx glanced beside him when he felt someone slipping something onto one of his fingers and noticed Xigbar suspended upside down next to him, putting a ring on his finger.

Xigbar gave a two fingered salute and vanished with a smirk.

Demyx stared at the gorgeous ring before he looked back at Zexion with wide eyes.

"Will you marry me, Demyx?"

With a squeal, Demyx leaped from his window, Zexion yelling at him for being an idiot, and landed on the Schemer, happily hugging him and kissing him all over.

"Yesyesyesyesyesyesyes~!"

"Okay, okay!" Zexion laughed as he tried to push the Nocturne away. "Now get off!"

Demyx slid off Zexion, but pulled him in his lap instead.

Zexion sighed before he looked at the sky and noticed a shooting star streaking across it.

"Hey, Dem, a shooting star. Make a wish."

Demyx thought about it for a few seconds before he smiled.

"I already have my wish."

"Huh?" Zexion looked back at the blonde.

"To have an endless love with you." Demyx buried his face in the Schemer's hair. "So, I don't need a wish."

_Yes, _Zexion thought as he kissed the Nocturne. _An endless love…._

* * *

**Endless love, lasting love. Same thing. Anyway, how'd I do? Tell me in a review! :D Hope you enjoyed this little random oneshot! R and R, pretty please.**_  
_


End file.
